O Novo Titular
by Kawai-senpai
Summary: Lael um novo estudante que veio passar um ano no Japão chega na Seishun Gakuen para poder jogar tênis e várias coisas acontecem
1. Capítulo 1 O Intercambista

Capitulo 1 - O Inter-cambista

Mais uma ano começando na Seishun Gakuen e todos já se inscrevem em seus respectivos clubes e curiosamente chega um novo menino cheio de marra com ipod no ouvido não querendo escutar ninguém e foi se inscrever no clube de tênis.

Inui chega pra Oishi e fala:

Inui: Ei Oishi quem é aquele novo menino ali??

Oishi: Ahh....dizem que é um novo inter-cambista que veio de lá da Suiça só pra jogar tênis por aqui

Inui: Interessante....(E começa a anotar no seu caderninho)

Ryoma chega do nada

Ryoma: Aposto que não joga melhor

Oishi: ECHIZEN....não assuste seu senpai desse jeito O.o

Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane

Eiji: Eiiii Ochibi e ai ansioso pra jogar com o inter-cambista???

Ryoma: Nem tanto, eu já sei que eu vou ganhar mesmo u.u

Eiji: Você nem se acha né Ochibi?? [:P]

Ryoma: ...

E de repente o inter-cambista vem se aproximando

????? : Ei você é Ryoma Echizen?

Ryoma: Quem quer saber??

????? : Eu sou Lael Tink o melhor jogador da Europa

Inui: Muito Interessante (ainda anotando no caderninho)

Eiji: E lá vem outro Ochibi que nem se acha.....u.u

Ryoma: Ehn.....

Fuji: Ei galera to vendo que já conheceram meu primo de segundo grau ^^

Todos: PRIMOO?????

E agora o que será que vai acontecer???

Não Percam o Capitulo 2 - Começam os treinos


	2. Capítulo 2 Começam os Treinos

Capitulo 2 - Começam os treinos

Todos: PRIMOO????

Fuji: É esse é meu primo q veio passar um ano aqui pra treinar tênis

Lael: Ah...Oi Fuji

Oishi: Fuji você nunca nos contou que tinha um primo que jogava tênis...

Fuji: Ninguem nunca perguntou ^^

Lael: Enfim...Ryoma ouvi dizer que você é o melhor jogador daqui...

Ryoma: Pode ser...

Lael: Bem...é nelhor você ser pelo menos melhor jogador do que meu primo ai, porque senão eu vou ficar decepcionado

Eiji: AHN????Você joga melhor que o Fuji????? O.o

Inui: Fuji isso é verdade?

Fuji: Bem...pode-se dizer que sim ^^

Inui: Isso é muito interessante...(anotando no caderno)

Ryoma: Fuji-senpai quanto foi seu último jogo contra ele?

Fuji: Poxa isso já faz um tempo...mas acho que foi.... 6x1 pro Lael

Todos: 6X1???????????????? O.O

Lael: Agora eu to indo...espero você no treino Echizen

(Depois da Aula)

Eiji: Ochibi você não ta com medo de jogar com o Tink-san?

Ryoma: Nahh...Acho que vai ser divertido ganhar dele

Tezuka: Ei vocês dois parem de conversar e vão logo correr 50 voltas nas quadras

Ryoma e Eiji: CERTO

Lael chega 30 minutos atrasado

Tezuka: Quem é você??

Lael: Sou o intercambista da Suiça Lael Tink

Tezuka: Ahh...O primo do Fuji...

Lael: É...(faz uma cara de nojo)

Tezuka: Mas...Não é porque você é primo de um prodígio que vou tolerar atrasos

Lael: ??

Tezuka: 200 Voltas nas quadras

Lael: 200????????? O.O

Tezuka: Quer que eu aumente?

Lael: N-Não 200 tá bom XD

Momo: Nunca vi alguem dar tantas voltas

Kawamura: Também não, mas também nunca vi alguem chegar tão atrasado

Momo: Verdade....

Tezuka: Kawamura e Momoshiro querem se juntar a ele??

Momo: N-N-Não

Ryoma: Ei Kawamura-senpai segura sua raquete

Kawamura: WOAAAAA GREATTTTTTT VOU DAR ESSAS VOLTAS MAIS RÁPIDO DO QUE QUALQUER UM BURNINGGGGGGGGGGGG

Tezuka: Então vá agora correr as 200 voltas

Eiji: Ochibi você é mal O.o

Ryoma: Só quando eu quero

E se passou o resto do treino Lael e Kawamura correndo enquanto os outros treinavam

(Final do Treino)

Tezuka: Muito bem pessoal todo mundo se junta aqui

Todos se agrupam perto do capitão

Tezuka: Certo, a partir do próximo treino já vamos começar com os jogos de ranking para ver quem vai ser titular entendido?

Todos: SIM CAPITÃO!!

Tezuka: Muito bem então agora todos vão para as suas casas descansarem para amanhã

Eiji: Ei Oishi será que eu vou cair em um grupo muito forte Nyaaa???

Oishi: Não sei. Isso só o capitão que sabe porque ele que monta os grupos mas uma coisa é certa, o primo do Fuji concerteza vai estar em algum grupo

Eiji: Tomara que não seja no meu Nyaaaa

Oishi: u.u

E agora quais serão os grupos dos jogos de ranking

Próxmo capítulo - Formam-se os grupos


	3. Capítulo 3 Formam se os Grupos

Capitulo 3 - Formam-se os grupos

Todos do clube de tênis passaram a manhã ansiosos para saber quais eram os grupos, então assim que o sino bateu todos sairam correndo para dar uma olhada e finalmente os grupos estavam assim:

Grupo 1

Tezuka Kunimitsu

Kawamura Takeshi

Oishi Syuichirou

Garoto 1

Grupo 2

Ryoma Echizen

Kaoru Kaidoh

Garoto 2

Garoto 3

Grupo 3

Momoshiro Takeshi

Eiji Kikumaru

Garoto 4

Garoto 5

Grupo 4

Fuji Syusuke

Lael Tink

Inui Sadaharu

Garoto 6

Eiji: Nyaaaaa bom grupo para eu cair

Fuji: Parece que vou ter minha revanche contra o Lael ^^

Lael: *pensando* (não cai no grupo do Echizen ¬¬)

Inui: Vai ser uma boa oportunidade para coletar dados :)

Kawamura: Poxa tive logo que cair em um grupo tão dificil??

Fuji: Taka-san sua raquete tava no chão ^^

Kawamura: BURNINGGGG PRA MIM NÃO EXISTE GRUPO DIFÍCIL VOU DESTRUIR TODOS COM O MEU POWER BEAUTIFULLLLLL

Kaidoh: Fshhh

Oishi: As vezes eu acho que vocês gostam disso u.u

Tezuka: Agora divulgando os jogos

Grupo 1

1º Jogo

Tezuka Kunimitsu X Garoto 1

2ºJogo

Kawamura Takeshi X Oishi Syuichirou

3º Jogo

Kawamura Takeshi X Tezuka Kunimitsu

4º Jogo

Oishi Syuichiro X Garoto 1

5º Jogo

Kawamura Takeshi X Garoto 1

6º Jogo

Tezuka Kunimitsu X Oishi Syuichiro

Grupo 2

1º Jogo

Ryoma Echizen X Garoto 3

2º Jogo

Kaoru Kaidoh X Garoto 2

3º Jogo

Ryoma Echizen X Garoto 2

4º Jogo

Kaoru Kaidoh X Garoto 3

5º Jogo

Garoto 2 X Garoto 3

6º Jogo

Ryoma Echizen X Kaoru Kaidoh

Grupo 3

1º Jogo

Momoshiro Takeshi X Garoto 4

2º Jogo

Eiji Kikumaru X Garoto 5

3º Jogo

Momoshiro Takeshi X Eiji Kikumaru

4º Jogo

Garoto 4 X Garoto 5

5º Jogo

Eiji Kikumaru X Garoto 4

6º Jogo

Momoshiro Takeshi X Garoto 5

Grupo 4

1º Jogo

Inui Sadaharu X Fuji Syusuke

2º Jogo

Lael Tink X Garoto 6

3º Jogo

Lael Tink X Inui Sadaharu

4º Jogo

Fuji Syusuke X Garoto 6

5º Jogo

Inui Sadaharu X Garoto 6

6º Jogo

Fuji Syusuke X Lael Tink

Lael: Ei...porque no meu jogo contra o Syusuke o nome dele vem primeiro??

Eiji: Porque você é mais novo Ochibi 2 =^.^= é um bom motivo?

Lael: Não ¬¬

Tezuka: Porque vai ser assim e acabou

Lael: Glup! Certo....

Momo: Ai ai.... esse outro pirralho ai é mais problemático que o Echizen

Ryoma: Como é Momo-senpai??

Momo: É....Nada não Echizen ¬¬

Tezuka: Certo vamos começar os jogos grupo 1 na quadra 1, grupo 2 na quadra 2, grupo 3 na quadra 3 e grupo 4 na quadra 4

Todos: CERTO

E agora como serão os jogos??

Proximo Capitulo - Começam os jogos


	4. Capítulo 4 Começam os Jogos

Capítulo 4 - Começam os jogos

GRUPO 1

1º Jogo

Tezuka X Garoto 1

15 minutos

Juiz: Game and Set Tezuka Kunimitsu 6-0

Eiji assistindo a partida já que a dele não tinha começado ainda

Eiji: Justo o que eu esperava do capitão Nyahaaaaa =^.^=

2º Jogo

Kawamura X Oishi

Partida muito emocionante com muito oportunidades de quebras.

Oishi com seu espetacular volei lunar conseguiu vencer Kawamura e seu Hadokyu após uma hora e meia de partida

Juiz: O.o Game and Set Oishi Syuichiro 6x4

Oishi: Grande jogo Taka-san

Kawamura: OH YEAHHH BABY USEI QUASE TODO MEU POWER E QUASE VENCI, MAS VOCÊ FOI MELHOR VOU ME ESFORÇAR MAIS BURNINGGGGG

3º Jogo

Tezuka X Kawamura

Uma partida com apenas um pouco de trabalho pro capitão mas com nada demais....

Após 50 minutos

Juiz: Game and Set Tezuka Kunimitsu 6x2

Tezuka: Kawamura você está em ótima condição física mas ainda precisa controlar um pouco mais suas emoções (tira a raquete da mão do Kawamura)

Kawamura: Certo capitão vou me esforçar ao máximo

4º Jogo

Oishi X Garoto 1

25 minutos

Juiz: Game and Set Oishi Syuichiro 6x0

5º Jogo

Kawamura X Garoto 1

30 minutos

Juiz: Game and Set Kawamura Takeshi 6x0

Kawamura: OH YEAAHHH BABY EU GANHEI GREATTTTTTT

6º Jogo

Tezuka X Oishi

Jogo muito bom de se assistir com muitas variações muitas trocas de bolas Tezuka usando várias tecnicas e Oishi tentando devolve-las mas acabou cedendo.

Juiz: Game and Set Tezuka Kunimitsu 6x3

Classificação GRUPO 1

W L

1º-Tezuka Kunimitsu 3 0

2º-Oishi Syuichiro 2 1

3º-Kawamura Takeshi 1 2

4º-Garoto 1 0 3

OBS: 2 primeiros de cada grupo vão para o time titular

GRUPO 2

Nada de muito emocionante

Ryoma e Kaoru ganharam seus respectivos jogos

E no jogo final Ryoma venceu Kaidoh por 6x3

Classificação GRUPO 2

W L

1º-Ryoma Echizen 3 0

2º-Kaoru Kaidoh 2 1

3º-Garoto 3 1 2

4º-Garoto 2 0 3

GRUPO 3

Também sem surpresas

Momo e Eiji ganharam seus jogos

E no jogo final Eiji ganhou de Momo por 6x2

Momo: To morrendo depois desse jogo Kikumaru-senpai

Eiji: Ahhh Momo você é muito mole Nyaaaa eu to aqui inteiro nem suei direito Nyaaa

Classificação GRUPO 3

W L

1º-Eiji Kikumaru 3 0

2º-Momoshiro Takeshi 2 1

3º-Garoto 4 1 2

4º-Garoto 5 0 3

O que será do grupo da morte vejam só no proximo capitulo

5º Capitulo - Grupo da Morte


	5. Capítulo 5 O Grupo da Morte

Capitulo 6 - O Grupo da Morte

O grupo mais difícil de todos estava prestes a começar e a maioria dos alunos estava em volta da quadra 4 para assistir aos jogos, mas a maior expectativa girava em torno do garoto novato.

Finalmente Começa.

Jogo 1

Inui X Fuji

Jogo não foi tão difícil para o prodígio, a data de Inui não foi páreo para apenas um dos triple counters de Fuji (Tsubame Gaeshi)

Juiz: Game and Set Fuji Syusuke 6x1

Lael: Então você ainda usa seus triple counters?

Fuji: Faço o que posso ^^ *pensando* Ele não sabe o que o espera ^^

Lael: *pensando* Assim vai ser muito fácil ganhar dele

Jogo 2

Lael X Garoto 6

20 minutos

Juiz: O.O G-G-Game and Set Lael Tink 6x0

Garoto 7: Esse intercambista é bom mesmo

Garoto 8: Não me surpreende que seja primo do Fuji-senpai

Jogo 3

Lael X Inui

Inui: Não consegui muita data sobre você u.u

Lael: Quer dizer que você é um data player?

Inui: Certo

Lael: *pensando* Isso vai ser interessante

Juiz: Inui to serve

Inui: Vamos ver do que você é capaz (Usa um high speed serve)

Lael: Um saque razoável (chega à bola com muita velocidade e dá um return ace)

Platéia: Você viu aquilo??? Ele devolveu o saque do Inui-senpai facilmente

E continuou assim até o fim do game....

Juiz: Game Lael Tink 1x0

Lael: Minha vez de sacar (sorriso malvado)

Juiz: Lael to serve

Lael saca e a bola da um rasante (bem parecido com o Tsubame Gaeshi mas não igual)

Platéia: [:o]

Inui: Vou ter que arranjar um jeito de devolver esse saque

Fuji: Exatamente do jeito que eu me lembro ^^

E foi assim até o final do jogo, Lael sempre confirmando o saque e Inui dificilmente confirmando o seu saque

Juiz: Game and Set Lael Tink 6x3

Jogo 4

Fuji X Garoto 6

16 minutos

Juiz: Game and Set Fuji Syusuke 6x0

Jogo 5

Inui X Garoto 6

25 Minutos

Juiz: Game and Set Inui Sadaharu 6x0

Jogo 6

Fuji X Lael

Todos já tinham terminado seus jogos e se encaminharam para ver esse último jogo

Fuji: Minha revanche ^^

Lael: Só em sonho que você vai me ganhar

Eiji: Eiii Ochibi quem você acha q vai ganhar???

Ryoma: Não sei e não estou nem ai....u.u (saiu e foi pegar um suco de uva)

Oishi: Ei vocês dois parem de conversar o jogo já vai começar

E como será esse jogo??? Quem será que ganha???

Próximo Capitulo - Lael X Fuji


	6. Capítulo 6 Lael X Fuji

Capítulo 6 - Lael X Fuji

Juiz: Vamos Começar o jogo Lael to serve

Lael: Já vamos começar com um bom saque (sorrisinho malvado)

Fuji: Aquele mesmo saque de novo ^^ pensei que você fosse mais criativo ^^ (e devolve o saque com um tsubame gaeshi)

Juiz: Fuji Leads 0-15

Lael: Ahhh estou vendo que você melhorou muito desde a última vez que jogamos

Fuji: Ahh claro depois de 7 anos de experiência normalmente há uma melhora

Platéia: 7 ANOS??? O FUJI JOGOU CONTRA ELE A 7 ANOS ATRÁS??

Fuji: É ^^ e desde então foi o nosso único jogo e ele ganhou ^^

Lael: E hoje vou aumentar o meu placar para 2x0

E saca mais uma vez, mas agora foi um saque normal, mas seco sem nenhum spin e Fuji não pôde dar seu tsubame gaeshi então resolveu dar um lob pra ver o que ocorria Lael na sua fome de ganhar o jogo foi e deu um smash Fuji usou mais um triple counter Higuma Otoshi

Lael: Essa eu já sabia só fiz pra te testar

Fuji: Tá bom ^^

Juiz: Fuji leads 0-30

Mais um saque seco sem spin, mas agora Fuji devolveu com uma bola rápida no cantinho da quadra

Lael: *pensando* É agora

Então ele bateu uma bola que parecia uma bola simples, mas ao passar da rede ela começou a ir de uma linha lateral a outra da quadra até kickar exatamente em cima de um dos corners

Fuji: Opa..Essa é nova

Lael: Essa técnica eu gosto de chamar de Adventure Travel (sorriso sombrio)

Fuji: Tenho que pensar em um jeito de devolver essa bola

Lael: Ei juiz não vai marcar meu ponto não??

Juiz: Ahn??? Ah claro 15-30

Lael saca mais uma vez mas agora com um certo spin

Fuji: será que ele esqueceu?? (usa um tsubame gaeshi)

Mas antes disso Lael já estava na rede pronto para volear

Juiz: 30-30

Fuji: *pensando* É agora vou ter que jogar sério (abre os seus olhos azuis) que bom que hoje o vento está agradável

Lael saca com spin de novo e corre pra rede Fuji bate a bola sobe bate na linha e vai voltando mas Lael intercepta a bola e coloca dentro da quadra

Lael: Essa é antiga...

Juiz: 40-30

Lael saca mais uma vez com spin e sobe a rede Fuji mais uma vez bate uma bola que sobe bate na linha e Lael já se prepara pra bater mas ops....ela não voltou pra mão de Fuji foi diretamente para a grade à direita

Lael: Ahn?

Fuji: Triple Counter Hakuryu

Lael: Nova técnica hmm....

Juiz: 40-40

Lael saca de novo agora sem spin Fuji dá um lob

Lael: *pensando* Eu sei exatamente o ponto fraco do seu Higuma Otoshi HÁAA

Fuji devolve

Lael: Ahnnn??? O.o

Fuji: Triple Counter Kirin Otoshi

Juiz: Adv Fuji

Lael saca agora a bola da um rasante e em seu caminho pra rede a bola volta e cai na quadra bem do lado dele

Lael: De novo?? Mas que palhaçada é essa????

Fuji: Triple Counter Hoouoo Gaeshi

Juiz: Game Fuji 1x0

Fuji: Minha vez de sacar

Juiz: Fuji to Serve

Fuji dá um saque cortado

Lael: Um saque fácil assim??

E a bola desaparece

Lael: O QUE???? A BOLA SUMIUUUU.....O.O'

Fuji confirmou seu saque com facilidade

Juiz: Fuji Leads 2x0

No saque de Lael com muita dificuldade ele conseguiu confirmar seu saque

E após muito jogo e muitas técnicas o jogo termina

Juiz: Game and Set Fuji Syusuke 6x3

Platéia: WOAAAA Grande jogo do senpai!!! Era de se esperar isso do prodígio da Seigaku

Lael:.....Você......melhorou.....muito......nesses......últimos.....anos.

Fuji: Você também não está nada mal hein Lael??

Mas no meio disso tudo e da confusão que a galera estava fazendo lá fora Lael percebeu que uma menina estava olhando para ele maravilhada com os olhos vidrados nele, mas assim que a menina percebeu que ele a olhou desviou o olhar....

Tezuka: Então esses são os novos titulares da Seigaku:

Tezuka Kunimitsu

Oishi Syuichiro

Ryoma Echizen

Kaoru Kaidoh

Eiji Kikumaru

Eiji: YAYYYYY

Momoshiro Takeshi

Fuji Syusuke

Lael Tink

Mas independente de ele ser titular Lael ficou intrigado com a menina que o olhava com um olhar tão concentrado

Então quem será a tal menina????

Próximo Capitulo - A menina misteriosa


	7. Capítulo 7 A Menina Misteriosa

Capítulo 7 - A Menina Misteriosa

E assim Lael voltou para casa só pensando na misteriosa garota (detalhe: ele está na casa de Fuji)

Fuji: O que aconteceu Lael porque você está tão concentrado? Não foi porque eu te venci foi ?

Lael: Definitivamente não, é por causa de uma menina que tava me olhando logo depois do jogo, ela estava tão concentrada em mim

Fuji: Ahh...eu vi quem era e sei quem é ^^

Lael: Me fala quem ela é Fuji por favor

Fuji: Não

Lael: Por favor eu achei ela muit bonita (cora)

Fuji: Ohh tá todo vermelhinho ^^ mesmo assim não

Lael: Pelo amor de Deus Fuji eu te imploro (cora mais ainda) é que eu quero chamar ela pra sair

Fuji: :o não acredito meu primo que não se importa com ninguem quer chamar uma garota pra sair ^^ só por causa disso eu vou falar. O nome dela é Tomoka Osakada ela é da sala do Echizen ^^

Lael: Hmm..Amanhã eu chamo ela pra sair, obrigado Fuji

No outro dia...

Lael: Ei Tomoka-chan

Tomoka: Como você sabe meu nome?

Lael: Ahn...Eu já tinha ouvido alguem te chamar antes

Tomoka: Ah certo, e o que você quer??

Lael: (cora) Bem é.....é que eu vi você me olhando na quadra (Tomoka cora) e queria saber se você...quer....sair comigo?

Tomoka: Claro que eu quero , mas eu servir de cupido também

Lael: Ahn??Cupido??

Tomoka: É [;D] será que você pode levar pro nosso encontro o Fuji-kun e o Ryoma-sama??

Lael: O QUEEEE??? MEU PRIMO ATÉ VAI MAS AQUELE FOLGADO??

Tomoka: Por favor por mim (dá um beijo no rosto dele)

Lael: (cora) Ehn...vou tentar

Tomoka: AHHHHH...OBRIGADA TINK-SAN AS DUAS PESSOAS VÃO ADORAR

Chegando em casa....

Fuji: E ai como foi?

Lael: Bem...mas ela quer que você vá e aquele folgado do Echizen também vá

Fuji: Eu vou e também vou falar com o Echizen

Lael: Obrigado Fuji

No outro dia

Fuji: Lael consegui convencer o Ryoma agora é só dizer o dia a hora e o local

Lael: Ah é esqueci de marcar XD

Um pouco depois

Tomoka: Ola Tink-san

Lael: esqueci de marcar hora,data e lugar XD

Tomoka: É eu sei XD

Lael: Sábado as 14h na sorveteria ta bom?

Tomoka: Tá ÓTIMO YAYYY

Lael: Que bom e...ah consegui chamar o meu primo e o Echizen

Tomoka: YAYYYY QUE ÓTIMO A SAKUNO-CHAN E MINHA ONEE-CHAN VÃO FICAR TÃO FELIZES ^^

Lael: Ok então até sábado (e dá um selinho nela)

(os dois coram)

Tomoka: Até

E Agora como será o encontro???

Proximo Capitulo - O Encontro


	8. Capítulo 8 O Encontro

Capítulo 8 - O Encontro

Depois de uma semana dura de treinos finalmente chega sábado

Lael: Olá Tomo-chan (dá um selinho nela)

Tomoka: Oi La-kun (toda vermelha) Ah....essas são Sakuno Ryuzaki e minha onee-san Komoke Osakada

Fuji: Oi Sakuno-chan, prazer Komoke-chan ^^

Ryoma: Olá.....

Sakuno: Vamos sentar naquela mesa Ryoma-sama? (e aponta pra uma mesa em um extremo da sorveteria)

Ryoma: Ehn.....Ok

Kasuke: Ei Fuji-kun vamos sentar naquela outra mesa ali? ( e aponta pra uma outra mesa no outro extremo da sorveteria)

Fuji: Claro Kasuke-chan e pode me chamar de Syusuke ^^

Kasuke: Certo Syusuke-kun

(Mesa de Ryoma e Sakuno)

Sakuno: Ryoma-kun eu quero te falar uma coisa já muito tempo

Ryoma: O que??? (com cara de interessado)

Sakuno: Bem é que... (toma um folego) é que eu gosto muito de você e desde o primeiro dia que eu te vi fiquei deslumbrada com você, seu jeito, sua aparência e tudo mais.....Então eu te amo Ryoma-sama (e dá um beijo nele)

Ryoma: (meio sem jeito e todo vermelho) Na verdade Ryuzaki....eu......também te amo é que na verdade eu agia daquele jeito porque eu não sabia se você gostava de mim, mas agora já sei e posso dizer que te amo sem nenhum medo de rejeição

Sakuno: Ah Ryo-kun que bom ^^ (vai pra junto dele e os dois ficam agarradinhos)

Ryoma: Agora posso dizer que estamos namorando (fazendo carinho nela)

Sakuno: Hunrum

(Na mesa de Fuji)

Kasuke: Syusuke-kun eu preciso te falar uma coisa...

Fuji: Ok pode falar Kasuke-chan ^^

Kasuke: É o seguinte...Apesar de ser um ano mais velha que você (fica vermelha) eu te amo Syusuke-kun desde a primeira vez que eu vi você e seu rosto angelical jogando ano passado eu não consegui tirar você do meu pensamento e passei a frequentar as quadras de tênis todos os dias só pra te ver jogar

Fuji: Nossa agora estou sem palavras, não posso dizer que sinto o mesmo por você, mas você é uma mulher muito bonita nós podemos sair para eu conhecer você melhor, já começando de hoje, hoje é o nosso primeiro encontro ^^

Kasuke: Que ótimo Syusuke-kun

E ficam conversando

(Na mesa de Lael e Tomoka)

Lael: Então eu queria saber uma coisa Tomo-chan

Tomoka: Pode perguntar La-kun ^^

Lael: O que a levou a ficar me olhando na quadra aquele outro dia sem falar nada? Porque eu ouvi falar que você é meio.....ahn....digamos extrovertida

Na mesma hora Momo e Eiji entram pela porta da sorveteria.

E agora???

(sem critividade pra fazer perguntas [:P])

Proximo Capítulo - A Perturbação


	9. Capítulo 9 A Perturbação

Capítulo 9 - A Perturbação

Eiji e Momo entram pela porta da sorveteria e veêm todos os casais

Eiji: Ahn?!?!?! Tink-san e Tomoka-chan

Momo: Fuji-senpai e quem é aquela??

Eiji: Nyão Sei

Se viram pro outro lado e veêm

Os dois: Sakuno e Ryoma(Ochibi)!!!!

Ryoma: E la vem pertubação... se prepara Sa

Sakuno: Certo (toda vermelha)

Eiji: Ei Ochibi finalmente vocês dois estão juntos hein?!?!?! Nyaaa

Momo: Eh.... Vocês dois formam um belo casal :D

Eiji: Já contaram pra Basan???

Sakuno: Não

Momo: Ahh...Entendo vocês acabaram de começar sorry pela interrupção....Vamos Eiji-senpai

Eiji: Sorry nada Nyaaaaa eu quero saber como foi.....Me conta :D

Sakuno: Bem...Ryo-kun posso contar??

Eiji: Oh.....O ochibi já tem até apelido Nyaaaa ^^

Ryoma: Acho que tá tudo bem....u.u

Eiji: YAAYYYYYY (se senta na mesa junto com Momo)

Sakuno: Bem....ontem a Tomoka me chamou pra sair em um encontro em grupo, mas eu falei que não ai ela falou que o Ryoma ia estar aqui então eu resolvi vir, eu passei a noite toda em claro pensando em como que eu ia falar com o Ryoma até que eu descobri que era melhor eu falar o que eu sentia e depois bem.......(fica vermelha)

Eiji: Depois o que Nyaaaaaa????? Nyão faz suspense.....

Sakuno: Bem...essa foi a parte que eu tive que ter coragem foi a parte em que.....eu.....beijava ele

Momo: Mas você é um banana mesmo hein??? Ela que teve que se declara pra você perceber isso......

Ryoma: Cala a boca eu tó com ela não to......(e vira pra Sakuno) você passou a noite em claro por mim meu amor mas que lindo (dá um beijo nela e os senpais viram a cara pra não olhar)

Sakuno: (toda vermelha) Bem ai ele falou que sentia o mesmo por mim e nós começamos a namorar ^^

Eiji: Nyaaaaaa.......Isso parece uma cena de filme Nyaaaa

Momo: Mas a melhor parte é que agora a gente vai pode pertubar muito mais o Ryoma

Eiji: É mesmo Ochibiiii YAAHHOOOO

Ryoma: Ai ai ai.....to ferrado.....

Momo: ahhh Sakuno-chan quem é aquela mulher ali com o Fuji-senpai??

Sakuno: é a Oneesan da Tomoka ^^ ela que quer namorar com o Fuji-senpai....

Inui: Hmm muito interessante (fazendo anotações)

TODOS: AHHHHHHH INUI-SENPAI DA ONDE VOCÊ SAIU????

Inui: Dali (e aponta pro banheiro)

Ryoma: E a quanto tempo você ta ali??

Inui: Na verdade não tem muito eu passei por aqui e vocês nem me notaram porque estavam tão entretidos na história da Sakuno-chan....

Eiji: Nyaaa eu vou correndo agora contar isso pra basan :P

Sakuno: NÃOOOO EIJI-SENPAI

Eiji: Ahnnnn??? porque????

Sakuno: Bem é que....eu queria que..... o Ryo-kun falasse com ela pessoalmente

(Todos se viram pra Ryoma)

Ryoma: Claro por você eu faço tudo :)

Momo: Eu não conhecia esse lado do Ryoma

Eiji: É nyeem eu....

Inui: Muito bom saber que o Ryoma tem um lado romantico (anotando)

Ryoma: Então vamos agora Sa-chan??

Sakuno: Claro ^^

Eii e Momo: Ahh mas isso eu não vou perder por nada nesse mundo

Inui: Eu também quero ver a reação da sensei (e segura os óculos)

Fuji: Ei galera vocês vão aonde??? (junto com Kasuke)

Momo: Vamos só ver o Echizen falar com a sensei sobre o namoro dele com a Sakuno-chan

Fuji: Opa também quero ver, mas primeiro, você quer ir Kasuke-chan ou quer ir a outro lugar? ^^

Kasuke: Qualquer coisa tá bom só preciso estar com você ^^

Fuji: Então vamos ^^

Tomoka: EIIII NÓS TAMBÉM QUEREMOS IR (puxando Lael pelo braço)

E vão todos pra casa de Sakuno ver a cena

Sakuno: Vovó cheguei com alguns amigos

Sumire: Certo entrem todos eu estou na sa.....O QUEEEEE????ALGUNS?????ISSO É QUASE O CLUBE DE TÊNIS INTEIRO.....

Sakuno: Ahhh.....é que eles vieram ver uma coisa....

Sumire: Hmmm.... o que seria???

Ryoma: ehn....bem...sensei.....

Sumire: Fale Ryoma....

Ryoma: Bem é que eu quero saber se eu tenho permissão pra namorar sua neta

Sumire: Se é o que ela quer então pode sim

Sakuno: Obrigado vovó

Ryoma: Obrigado Ryuzaki-sensei

Fuji: Adoro Finais Felizes ^^

Kasuke: Eu também ^^

Eiji: Finalmente Ochibiiii YAYYYY

Sumire: Certo agora todos pra fora não quero nenhuma bagunça aqui

Todos: Certo Sensei

No caminho encontram uma pessoa

????: Ei Lael mal chega no Japão e já esta namorando só meu irmão mesmo

Lael: é né.....

Eiji, Momo, Ryoma, Sakuno, Tomoka: IRMÃO???

Fuji: ^^

E agora quem será o Irmão do Lael

Proximo Capitulo - Um irmão conhecido


	10. Capítulo 10 Um irmão conhecido

Capítulo 10 - Um irmão conhecido

????: Ei Lael mal chega no Japão e já esta namorando só meu irmão mesmo

Lael: é né.....

Eiji, Momo, Ryoma, Sakuno, Tomoka: IRMÃO???

Fuji: ^^

Lael: É acho que vocês já conhecem meu irmão ele mora na América a gente foi separado por causa de nossos pais que viviam brigando ai ele foi pra América e eu pra Suiça

????: Ei lembram de mim Kevin Costner da equipe americana que veio enfrentar a equipe japonesa

Ryoma: Ahhh.....lembrei você perdeu pra mim u.u

Kevin: . VOCÊ.......NÃO É A TOA QUE EU NÃO GOSTO DE VOCÊ

Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane

Kevin se liga nas duas meninas (Tomoka e Sakuno)

Kevin: Quer dizer que vocês dois arranjaram namoradas

Tomoka: E VOCÊ TEM ALGUM PROBLEMA COM ISSO??

Kevin: O.o Não.....nenhum só achei interessante logo o Ryoma começar a namorar uma coisa que eu achei que nunca ia acontecer.....ei... você não era aquela menina que adorava o Ryoma, tinha tipo um fã clube dele e era a Fã numero 1 dele??

Lael: Isso é verdade Tomo-chan?

Tomoka: XD Bem....é verdade sim....mas depois que a Sakuno me falou o que realmente sentia pelo Ryoma eu desisti, foi quando...eu te vi jogando e me apaixonei ^^

Lael: Hmmm....Eu preciso pensar um pouco, vou dar caminhar (pega o ipod, coloca o fone nos dois ouvidos, coloca o volume no maximo e sai caminhando)

Momo: Xiii....sobre o que sera que ele foi pensar??

Tomoka: Preciso falar com ele (tenta correr mas Sakuno a impede)

Sakuno: É melhor não deixe ele pensar um pouco melhor agora do que mais tarde

Tomoka: Certo (quase chorando)

Eiji: Isso foi tudo culpa do Kevin-san. Você não tinha nada que ter perguntado sobre isso Nyaa

Fuji: Não Eiji a culpa não foi dele, ele não sabia que a Tomoka-chan não tinha contado isso pro Lael

Kevin: Concordo com o meu primo (Fuji)

Ryoma: Ah....que seja....Sa-chan quer ir no cinema??

Kevin: O Ryoma de sempre, não ta nem ai com os outros

Ryoma: Mentira sua eu me preocupo com as pessoas sim, quer dizer....na verdade só com uma pessoa

Kevin: E quem seria?

Ryoma: A Sa-chan seu baka

Kevin: Não me chame de baka seu folgado....

Sakuno: ^^ (dá um beijo no rosto dele)

Fuji: O amor é lindo, nunca pensei que o Ryoma fosse se preocupar com alguem ^^

Enquanto isso Lael vai caminhando

Lael: *pensando* Será que ela me ama mesmo??? Será que ela já superou o Echizen?? Porque eu to pensando nisso?? Ela ta comigo agora e falou que me ama, tenho que ter confiança em mim mesmo eu sou melhor do que aquele folgado...

E Kevin volta ao lugar onde estavam todos e tira apenas um fone do ouvido

Tomoka: ????

Lael: Bom....cheguei a conclusão que......

Eiji: Poh não faz suspense Ochibi 2 Nyaaa vai logo

Lael: .....que você já superou o Echizen e que me ama

Tomoka: YAAAYYYYYY AINDA BEM QUE VOCÊ SABE ( e dá um belo beijo nele)

Todos se viram para não ver

Tomoka: E então o que você tanto ouve nesse seu ipod??

Lael: Ahh...Surf Music, gosto muito de Jack Johnson não sei se você vai gostar mas....escuta ai (da um fone pra Tomoka)

Tomoka: Que música boa relaxante ^^ adorei

Ryoma: Bom agora que já acabou a palhaçada podemos ir no cinema Sa-chan??

Sakuno: Claro ^^

Lael: Palhaçada uma zorra o único palhaço que eu to vendo aqui é você seu pateta

Ryoma: COMO É????

Sakuno e Tomoka: MENINOS PAREM COM ISSO

Lael e Ryoma: Hai

Sakuno: Vamos pro cinema Ryo-kun ^^

Ryoma e Sakuno: Até amanha pessoal o/

Todos: Até

Na segunda depois do treino

Tezuka: Muito bem todos os titulares aqui. Bem semana que vem começa um torneio que serve apenas como digamos assim pré-temporada, exibição mas mesmo assim vamos trabalhar duro e tentar ganhar esse torneio CERTO??

Todos: SIM CAPITÃO!!

Prox. Capitulo - Duro Treinamento


	11. Capítulo 11 Duro Treinamento

Capítulo 11 - Duro Treinamento

Segunda foi só um treino leve porque era apenas começo de semana então chega terça

Sumire: Pessoal, como esses dois ficaram foram dos titulares resolvi pedir a ele pra nos ajudar então agora lhes apresento

Inui Sadaharu - Coordenador Tatico e um meio treinador

e

Kawamura Takashi - Preparador Físico

Momo: O que??? Como eu vou aguentar o Kawamura-senpai como preparador físico eu vou morrer antes do final da semana T.T

Eiji: Calma Momo Nyaaaa pelo menos ele não vai ficar com a raquete na mão ele vai ficar só coordenando a parte física do treino Nyaaaa

Sumire: Ahhh.....e esqueci de mencionar uma coisa (olhar malvado) o nosso preparador físico vai estar SEMPRE com uma raquete (sorriso malvado)

Todos: O QUEEE???????

Eiji: Agora sim tamos perdidos

Lael: Porque perdidos??

Eiji: Você vai ver T.T

Kawamura: Bem...vamos começar o treino com 10 voltas

Sumire: Ei Kawamura não esqueça sua raquete

(Kawamura pega a raquete)

Kawamura: OHHHH YEEEAAAHHHH BABBBYYYYYY BURRRNNNNNIIINNNNGGGG 10 VOLTAS NADA BORA AGORA TODO MUNDO 150 VOLTAS NAS QUADRAS BURRRNNNNIIINNNGGGG

Lael: O.o

Eiji: Viu o que eu te falei Nyaa

Fuji: Taka-san devia mandar mais algumas voltas 150 é muito pouco ^^

Kaidoh: Fsssshhhh......Nem pense nisso Fuji-senpai...Fsssshhhhh

Depois da 150 voltas e Kawamura gritando toda vez que os que estavam correndo passavam do lado dele

Inui: Todos estão cansados??

Todos: Sim Inui(-senpai)

Inui: Ótimo agora todos correndo mais 50 voltas em um tempo de 50 segundos cada volta (lampejo nos oculos)

Oishi: Mas o tempo minimo é de 54 segundos

Inui: Exatamente e quem fizer mais do que isso vai tomar uma jarra de meu novo suco Inui's Blue Sky Juice

Lael: O que tem com aquele suco??

Ryoma: Nem queira saber

Lael: Glup...

Fuji: Porque blue sky Inui??

Ele aponta pra cima e Fuji vê o céu todo azul anil

Fuji: Ahhh ^^...Certo ^^

Inui: Muito Bem preparar JÁ

Após as 50 voltas todos conseguiram fazer em menos de 50 segundos cada volta

Momo: Arf.....Arf.....Cansei......to morto......acho que não levanto mais......

Kaidoh: Você é um banana mesmo num consegue nem dar essas voltas sem morrer....Fsssshhhh

Momo: O que foi que você disse Mamushi??

Kaidoh: Você ouviu.....

Momo: Quer brigar é??

Tezuka: Parem com isso os dois, querem correr mais??

Kaidoh e Momo: Não Capitão

Fuji: E então Inui alguem tomou seu suco?

Inui aponta pra tras dele e tem várias pessoas caidas no chão imoveis com os olhos abertos olhando pro céu

Lael: O.O

Sumire: Muito bom o treino de hoje vamos repetir isso o resto da semana essa semana vai ser só de preparo físico

E a semana passa muito lentamente Ryoma só podendo ver Sakuno na sala, Lael sem poder ver Tomoka e Fuji sem poder ver Kasuke os três meio deprimidos mas finalmente chega o final de semana

Proximo Capitulo - Um dos melhores finais de semana da minha vida


	12. Capítulo 12 Melhor final de semana

Capítulo 12 - Um dos melhores finais de semana da minha vida parte 1

E a semana passa muito lentamente Ryoma só podendo ver Sakuno na sala, Lael sem poder ver Tomoka e Fuji sem poder ver Kasuke os três meio deprimidos mas finalmente chega o final de semana.  
Enfim chega o fim de semana  
Ryoma: Ei Sah vamos sair esse final de semana?  
Sakuno: Claro Ryo-kun ^^ pra onde?  
Ryoma: Bem eu queria te alugar um pouquinho esse fim de semana amanha(sabado) eu queria te levar em um lugar e domingo em outro os dois são surpresas  
Sakuno: Claro com você vou até pro fim do mundo  
Ryoma: Ótimo passo pra te pegar na sua casa amanhã uma hora da tarde  
Sakuno: ???Mas assim tão tarde???  
Ryoma: É porque.....bem....fim de semana são os dias que eu tenho pra dormir até mais tarde  
Sakuno: XD ahh....tá bom então  
Ryoma: Tchau até amanhã Sahh (dá um beijo nela)  
Sakuno: Tchau Ryo-kun até ^^  
Por outro lado  
Lael: Tomo-chan quer sair esse final de semana?  
Tomoka: YAYYY CLARO LA-KUN PRA ONDE VAMOS?  
Lael: Um piquinique amanhã e domingo podiamos ver um filme la em casa  
Tomoka: YAAYYYYY ADOREI O PROGRAMA ATÉ AMANHÃ  
Lael: Ok passo pra te pegar as quatro horas da tarde (dá um beijo nela)  
Tomoka: Certo  
Chega Sábado  
(Encontro de Ryoma e Sakuno)  
Ryoma: Ei Sahhhh vamos?  
Sakuno: To indo to indo Tchau vó o/  
Sumire: Tchau Sakuno e Ryoma cuide da minha neta viu?!?!?!  
Ryoma: Certo Ryuzaki-sensei  
Eles saem da casa  
Sakuno: Então Ryo-kun pra onde vamos??  
Ryoma: Você vai ver  
Depois de meia hora de caminhada  
Ryoma: Estamos quase só mais 10 minutos de caminhada por esta trilha  
Sakuno: Ainda bem já to ficando cansada  
Ryoma: Se quiser eu te carrego

Sakuno: ^^ Brigado mas não precisa não Ryo-kun  
Depois de mais 10 minutos eles chegaram  
Ryoma: Pronto chegamos  
Sakuno: *_* WOWWWW  
Chegaram em um lugar que parecia mágico com grama muito verde, várias borboletas acima de um campo de flores e uma cachoeira  
Sakuno: Ryo-kun como você descobriu esse lugar?? É simplesmente fanstastico *_*  
Ryoma: Foi um dia que eu estava dando uma volta por aqui ai vi essa trilha e descobri esse lugar  
Sakuno: Ahh Ryo-kun esse lugar é tão mágico e romantico ^^  
Ryoma: Que bom que você gostou Sahh.....agora vamos sentar ali naquele morrinho  
Os dois se sentam e Sakuno deita no colo de Ryoma e o mesmo fica fazendo carinho nela  
Sakuno: Ryo-kun só queria que você soubesse que eu te amo mais do que tudo no mundo  
Ryoma: Eu também te amo muito Sahhh até mais do que.....jogar tennis  
Sakuno fica perplexa em estado de choque ao saber que Ryoma gostava mais dela do que de jogar tennis.  
E os dois ficaram naquele lugar mágico pelo resto da tarde  
(Encontro de Lael e Tomoka)  
Lael: Ei Tomo-chan vamos logo  
Tomoka: Já vou, to só terminando de me arrumar  
E quando ela aparece no cume da escada  
Lael: Nossa *_* você é a menina mais bonita que eu já vi em toda minha vida  
Tomoka: Brigado La-kun você também um dos meninos mais bonitos que eu já vi na minha vida  
E eles saem para ir ao parque fazer o piquinique, chegando lá escolhem um lugar mais reservado  
Lael: Tomo-chan quer ouvir música??eu trouxe um som com uns cds  
Tomoka: Claro  
Então Lael coloca Jack Johnson pra eles ouvirem, então os dois deitam bem pertinho um do outro e ficam olhando pro céu

Tomoka: La-chan sabia que eu te amei desde a primeira vez que eu te vi jogando contra o Fuji-senpai, por isso eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de você aquele dia, e sobre meu humor, eu sou MUITO extrovertida, mas quando eu estou com você eu me sinto sei lá....numa.....paz  
Lael: Que bom ouvir isso Tomo-chan eu também gostei muito de você quando te vi olhando daquele jeito pra mim....só faltava babar ahahahahahahahah.....to brincando.....e no momento eu também te amo

Proximo capítulo - Um dos melhores finais de semana da minha vida parte 2


	13. Capítulo 13 Melhor final de semana pt 2

Capítulo 13 - Um dos melhores finais de semana da minha vida parte 2

(Domingo)  
(Ryoma e Sakuno)  
Ryoma: Ei Sahh já ta pronta para sair, ahh é melhor você colocar uma roupa confortavel  
Sakuno: Ok Ryo-kun mas pra onde a gente vai??  
Ryoma: Mais uma surpresa  
Sakuno: Ta bom então o/ tchau vovó  
Sumire: Tchau Sakuno divirtam-se  
Então sairam andando e depois de uns 20 minutos eles chegaram na casa de Ryoma  
Sakuno: Ahnn??? O que estamos fazendo na sua casa??  
Ryoma: Bem...na verdade...são duas coisas.... primeiro eu quero te dar um presente.....e segundo eu quero te ensinar a jogar tennis porque.....não leve pro lado pessoal mas....você joga muito mal u.u  
Sakuno:Não jogo tão mal assim você que é muito bom e acha que os outros jogam mal  
Ryoma: É pode ser......que seja.....vamos começar primeiro com o seu treino  
Sakuno: (meio desapontada) Certo  
Foram os dois pra quadra e Ryoma durante o treino foi corrigndo todos os movimentos errados que Sakuno estava fazendo até que no final do treino...  
Ryoma: Agora sim houve pelo menos uma melhora se continuar desse jeito você vai ser a capitã do time feminino de tennis  
Sakuno: Obrigado Ryo-kun agora eu vou me esforçar muito pra conseguir ser uma excelente jogadora ^^  
Ryoma: Certo.... E agora o seu presente  
Então ele tapou os olhos dela e foi guiando-a até o local onde estava o presente e enfim Ryoma destapou os olhos de Sakuno para ela poder ver seu presente  
Sakuno: Ahhhh.....Ryooooo que LINDOOO *_*  
E lá estava um urso quase do tamanho deles abraçando um coração que dizia eu te amo e bem em cima do coração tinha uma pequena carta que Sakuno foi rapidamente começar a ler....

_Querida Sah  
Queria pedir que me perdoasse por todas as dores que eu te causei esse tempo que eu não tinha falado com você e que te magoei, é que eu era muito tímido para conseguir falar com alguem sobre os meus sentimentos, mas agora que estou com você sei o que realmente é amar, e é realmente uma sensação maravilhosa, e eu hoje compartilho ela com você e nunca. mas nunca mesmo eu quero deixar de compartilhar essa paixão com minha verdadeira alma gemea, você.  
Eu te AMO, Ryoma Echizen_

Sakuno com as lagrimas de paixão e felicidade escorrendo por todo o seu rosto se virou pra Ryoma, e ele estava lá com sua extrema perfeição com uma cara meia envergonhada  
Ryoma: Bem.....não era pra você ler agora era pra..  
Mas antes que ele terminasse a frase Sakuno se jogou nos seus braços e sussurou no seu ouvido  
Sakuno: Eu te perdoo e sempre sempre vou estar ao seu lado para tudo  
Terminando de falar ela deu o beijo mais apaixonado que ela conseguia, daqueles que deixava os beijos de filmes muito pra tras.  
Ryoma: Eu te amo Sahh  
Sakuno: Eu também te amo Ryo  
Ficaram mais um tempo juntos curtindo a companhia um do outro, e então Ryoma acompanhou Sakuno até em casa porque já eram sete da noite e Ryuzaki-sensei tinha mandando Sakuno chegar as 8h

(Lael e Tomoka)  
Lael: Então Tomo-chan você quer assistir que tipo de filme?  
Tomoka: Bem.....eu gosto muito de filmes de comédia, mas como eu to indo com você você escolhe entre um de terror e um de romance  
Lael: Eu não gosto de filme de romance então um de terror vai ser muito bom  
Tomoka: YAYYY então vamos  
Chegando no cinema compraram os ingressos para A volta dos zumbis assasinos e foram comprar uma pipoca  
Lael: Tomo-chan quer alguma coisa mais?  
Tomoka: Não só uma pipoca ta bom

Entraram no filme e já começou com os zumbis se levantando dos tumulos e atacando os cidadãos da cidade, Tomoka morrendo de medo se agarrou em Lael e ficou assim até o fim do filme  
Lael: E ai gostou do filme?  
Tomoka: Bem....Teve sua parte boa e sua parte ruim....  
Lael: Especifique quais foram....  
Tomoka: Parte ruim o filme por inteiro......e a parte boa foi que eu pude ficar agarradinha com você quase três horas ^^  
Lael: Que bom que você gostou agora vou te levar pra casa porque já esta tarde  
Tomoka: Certo mas me leve pra casa de Sakuno porque hoje eu vou dormir lá ^^  
Lael: Certo Tomo-chan  
Então Lael acompanhou Tomoka até a casa de Sakuno e depois foi embora  
E finalmente Sakuno e Tomoka se encontram pra conversar e na mesma hora que se veem as duas falam  
Sakuno e Tomoka: ESSE FOI O MELHOR FIM DE SEMANA DA MINHA VIDA  
Sakuno: Como foi o seu?  
Tomoka: Bem....no sabado a gente foi fazer um piquinique, ficamos ouvindo musica e deitamos um do lado do outro pra olhar o céu.....e hoje a gente foi ver um filme de terror que era horrivel, mas pelo menos eu fiquei agarradinha com ele por quase três horas foi muito Kawaiii....e você Ryoma-sama como foi??  
Sakuno: Bem foi muito bom.....ontem a gente foi num lugar que parecia magico com uma grama mais que verde, com o chão coberto de flores e uma cachoeira.....e hoje ele me levou pra casa dele pra me ensinar a jogar tennis melhor e me dar um presente ^^  
Tomoka: WOWWW QUE KAWWAAAAIIIII ATE MAIS QUE O LA MESMO ASSIM EU AMO MAIS ELE ^^ E CADE O PRESENTE??  
Sakuno: Ali atras  
E aponta pro urso quase do tamanho delas  
Tomoka: WOOOWWWW QUEEEE LINDDDOOOOOOOO ELE É MAIS CARINHOSO DO QUE EU PENSAVA ^^  
Sakuno: E agora ele é meu só meu ^^ meu lindo principe ^^  
E conversaram mais um pouco e depois foram dormir

Proximo Capitulo - Mais um estrangeiro


	14. Capítulo 14 Mais um Estrangeiro

Capítulo 14 - Mais um Estrangeiro

Na segunda, véspera de começar o campeonato os alunos foram liberados mais cedo por causa de um treinamento de incendio e alguns regulares do clube de tennis foram treinar mais um pouco nas quadras até que no meio do treino aparece uma garota que ninguem nunca tinha visto antes no colégio com uma beleza deslumbrante morena, olhos cor de mel, e um cabelo preto quase até a cintura e de repente ela para pra assistir um pouco o treino dos meninos, curioso Eiji foi falar com ela

Eiji: Oi Nyaa podemos ajudar? =^.^=

????: Ahnn??? Ahhh... sim claro.... eu sou a nova estudante estrangeira Arsione Takashi to meio perdida aqui, eu acabei de chegar e não sei qual minha sala....

Eiji: NYAAAAA TAKASHI?????

Arsione: Sim, e não precisa gritar, porque algum problema??

Eiji: Nyaaa foi mal mas-

Antes que Eiji continuasse Kawamura chega

Kawamura: Ei Eiji vejo que já conheceu minha prima árabe Arsione

Ryoma: Ótimo.....Mais primos....

Arsione: Ele é sempre assim tão chato??

Ryoma: .

Eiji: É sim Nyaaahahaaha....mas diga mais porque você veio pra ca??

Ela começa a chorar e sai correndo

Kawamura: Bem....é que.... os pais dela morreram em um acidente de carro....e ela veio pra ca morar comigo e meu pai

Eiji: Ai...porque eu fui falar aquilo . vou falar com ela

Kawamura: Não, é melhor agora não, deixa ela se acalmar um pouco

Ryoma: Mas Kawamura-senpai ela não devia estar de véu e cheia de roupa??

Kawamura: Na verdade não porque ela não é muçulmana

Ryoma: Ahh....certo...

Então Eiji resolveu que depois falava com ela.

De tarde no torneio

Sumire: Muito pessoal todos aqui ficou decidido assim

D2 - Momoshiro e Kaidoh

D1 - Oishi e Kikumaru

S3 - Lael

S2 - Fuji

S1 - Ryoma

Momo: O QUEE??? EU VOU JOGAR COM O MAMUSHII??

Kaidoh: É seu baka porque não gostou não

Momo: O que??? quer brigar???

Kaidoh: Pode vir

Sumire: Parem os dois com isso

Kaidoh e Momo: SIM SENSEI

Sumire: Ah sim hoje vamos jogar contra a Jyosei Shonan

Todos: CERTO!!! SEIGAKU FIGHTT!!!

Sumire: Então Kaidoh e Momo entrem logo na quadra

Então os dois entraram na quadra e jogaram por 30 minuto

Juiz: Game and Set Seigaku 6x2

Eiji: É ISSOOO AIIIIII NYAAAA YAAAHHHOOOO

Oishi: Vamos Eiji agora é nossa vez

Eiji: Certo Oishii =^.^=

Jogaram mais 20 minutos

Juiz: Game and Set 6x1

Eiji: YEESSS OISHIII NOS GANHAMOS NYAAAA

Oishi: Isso mesmo Eiji ^^

Lael: Certo agora é minha vez....

Ele entra na quadra e começa um gritaria

Lael: Ei que gritaria é essa??

Inui: Você vai jogar contra o queridinho das meninas Hiroshi Wakato

Lael: Vamos ver se ele joga mesmo

Juiz: Lael to serve

Wakato: Bem vou começar com um bom estilo CHANGE....

Meninas:......OVER

Lael dá o mesmo saque que ele deu contra Inui e contra Fuji

Wakato: O.o Q-Q-Que saque foi esse??

Lael: Ahhh....é só meu saque normal...

Mesmo com varios estilos e com o apoio das garotas Hiroshi não conseguiu vencer Lael, depois de 30 minutos de jogo

Juiz: Game and Set Seigaku 6x1

Lael: Eu sou bom

Tomoka: YAAAYYYYYY GRANDEEEE JOGGGOOOO LAAA-KUNN

Ryoma: Eh.....Nem deu pra eu jogar....

Sakuno: Não se preocupe Ryo-kun você ia ganhar mesmo ^^

Ryoma: É eu sei u.u

De noite Eiji, Momo e Ryoma aparecem no Street Tennis e lá encontram Arsione

Eiji: Ei Taka-chan foi mal hoje de manhã pelo que eu disse....

Arsione: Eiii aquilo não foi nada já superei hahahahaha então você não me disse o seu nome

Eiji fica impressionado com a mudança de comportamento da garota e percebe que ela está com uma raquete na mão

Eiji: *pensando* Será que ela tem uma mudança de comportamento que nem o Taka-san??

Arsione: Então vai me dizer o seu nome ou não ^^ ??

Eiji: Nyaaa Eu sou Eiji Kikumaru e esses são Ryoma Echizen e Momoshiro Takeshi ^^

Arsione: Prazer em conhece-los

Ryoma: Então vamos jogar?

Eiji: Claro Ochibi Nyaaaa ei Taka-chan quer jogar precisamos de um pra completar a dupla??

Arsione: Claro quem vai ser minha dupla?? =^.^=

Eiji: Eu vou ser Nyaaaaa ^^

Então começaram o jogo com Eiji sacando e Ryoma devolve e com uma jogada acrobática impressionante Arsione devolve a bola e é ponto deles

Momo, Eiji e Ryoma: O.O

Eiji: Não sabia que era tão boa Sisi-chan Nyaa

Arsione: Sisi??

Eiji: É ^^ acabei de inventar Nyahahaha

Arsione: Ok Jiki

Eiji: Jiki???

Arsione: Também acabei de inventar

Momo: E ai vão ficar de papo ou vão jogar??

Eiji: Foi mal Momo vamos jogar Nyaaaa

Depois de uma hora de jogo e acrobacias incriveis de Eiji e Arsione acabou 6x4 pra Jiki e Sisi

Eiji: Você joga muito bem Sisi Nyaaa (e pega a raquete dela)

Arsione: Ahn....Que nada eu só dei um pouco de sorte vocês são muito melhores que eu

Eiji: *pensando* Justamente o que eu imaginei (e devolveu a raquete a ela)

Arsione: Bem....Agora eu tenho que ir Tchau Momo, Jiki e Ochibi chato

Momo e Eiji: Tchau Arsione(Sisi)-chan

Ryoma:....

Proximo Capítulo - Golden Pair Ameaçado


End file.
